


【殤浪】 玉色

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: 是說我為什麼要寫這種注定被官方打臉的東西，大概這就是所謂的色令智昏吧(´;ω;`)（西幽琁歌PV突發，將軍殤x青樓樂師浪）





	【殤浪】 玉色

 

 

被同僚起哄著擁進倚紅樓的時候，男人心中其實並未多想。

不過是一夜胡鬧。

近日班師回朝，方應付過朝中宴飲賞賜，近日不免要應應這一班官場同事的卯，吵鬧幾日。看似隨和不與人爭，然而對著這一群軍旅出身的虎狼兵將，眾人只知拉著他吃喝玩樂從未有不成，竟也從未有人知道，將軍至今，仍從未有過違心。

只是這回，遇見一道他從未想見的顏色，卻又是意料之外的故事。

 

玉色。

男人禁不住心想。

如玉一般的顏色，禁不住便會碎了的顏色。

聽得竊竊私語，說那白衣公子原是賣藝於此，不知如何今日遭難，卻被推上這台。又道是這主人仇家以樓中眾人作脅，不得不逼出這公子，以護眾人周全。正是人聲如沸，叮咚兩下，弦聲響起，剎時間全場便又摒住了聲息。

 

一曲既罷，一把粗豪嗓音首先劃破寂靜。

「我出黃金千兩！」隨後便是爭先恐後的「五千！」「我出一萬！」

無論台下如何，白衣的美青年仍舊維持著方才曲終時候動作，似是這喧鬧半點與他無涉。

正吵鬧間，忽地台下飛上一物，端端正正地落在青年腳邊。

眾人不識這是何等寶物，他身旁一干同僚卻個個啞口無聲，原來殤不患方才隨手拋出的，是日間皇帝所賜，獎賞他平定邊疆，西幽皇室珍藏的傳世玉玦！

在眾人的起哄、艷羨以及眾同僚的口哨聲中，此間主人分開眾人，捧著龍泉酒盞，恭恭敬敬地送到了殤將軍手上。

 

說是仗義也罷，惜才也罷，國中人人都道，殤不患將軍原不是愛惜財貨之輩，又是孤身一人，往往昨夜憑誰所賜，今日便散與了軍中將士、貧苦人家。然而今日這出，說意外也非意外，說不是意外，也是意外。

殤不患從不信直覺，然而若自問心跡，要他明白承認今日所為，只為仗義，卻也並不能夠。

 

待眾人散去，見青年默默垂著頭坐於床沿，似乎沒有動作的意思。殤不患忍不住便道：「你放心。」

「我……什麼都不會做，我們就在這過一夜，堵住他們的嘴罷。」

不知過了多久，忽然聽得一聲：

「可是……我想。」

「嗯？」在太師椅上挪了個舒適位置，抱著胸，正準備如此挺過一夜的男人幾乎要懷疑起自己在嚴苛戰陣中磨練出的聽力。

「他們說，你是大英雄。」

「可我還知道……你是好人。」說著，玉色的面頰別了開去，男人半邊眉毛挑起，但見青年似是另有隱情，便也不欲多問。

「今日之事，雖非我所願，但恐怕日後難免。」

「我想知道，這是怎麼回事。」

「你…可願意幫我？」

「好。」

「我只有一個要求，讓我……自己來。」

「好。」

 

右手微動，束髮的簪子便已落到了男人手中，焰色長髮如瀑一般垂落下來……

青年雙腿分開，跪坐在他膝上。細白的手指帶著微微的顫抖，落在他的雙頰，似乎是要憑著這再靈巧不過的雙手，一起記住他的面容。而後，又慢慢探進衣衫，落在他的胸口。

男人的心跳依然沈著，穩定。

「你……懂得多少？」

「…夠多了。」

衣衫零落。

他想，或許是自己還做得不夠。

手指漸漸向下，落向不可知的深處。

「巫謠，好舒服…」男人並不掩飾自己的感受，坦率地逸出輕嘆，卻反倒是青年的臉上泛出紅潮。不知如何，被這樣稱許，竟有一些歡喜。

他想，無論是聽人說的，或是書上寫的，果然都和親身所歷不同。書上並沒有說，在碰觸別人的時候，他的腰肢也會跟著顫抖。他的手指有一點顫。

彷彿聽見他心中猶疑，男人適時柔聲說道：

「碰碰你自己。」

他聽話地收回一隻扶在身側的手，卻不料重心不穩，一晃之下，男人雖扶上了他的腰，他卻也傾倒在男人胸口。

赤裸身體交疊，他感受到一個溫柔的吻落在他的前額。

「對不起，一下沒忍住……」

男人猶在為了一開始的承諾道歉。此時他卻已顧不得這是真心還是假意，青澀地、羞澀地、笨拙地一股腦將自己的雙唇送了上去。

男人並沒有食言，卻換了另一種方式實行。

將軍在沙場上令出如山，即便在此地，也不知怎地也有了令出必行的魔力。

他不知怎地就接過了男人遞過來的香脂，沾上，在自己手指上塗抹，又……

「這裡，還有那裡……好孩子，對，慢慢地…進去。」男人在他敏感的耳畔低語：「就像是，我在你裡面…」

「你非得，啊、在這時說這些話嗎？」

「你總得……讓我分點心。」男人苦笑：「才不會…現在就按倒你。」

「要，做得好一些，免得受傷……」男人熾熱的呼吸在他耳邊，蒸騰著他的理智。

翡翠色的雙眼已然有些失神，他第一眼見他時，那色就如同翡翠，色澤豔美，卻冷，確實是玉石顏色。然而他如今整個人都是濕的，如奶，如蜜，眼神也濕漉漉的，好似新綠，有什麼東西將要生發。

那玉色已滿是欲色，任將軍攻城掠地。

「腿張開…讓我進去。」

「再張大些。」

玉白的身子濕淋綿軟地掛在他的胸口，一點一點地，倔強的青年主動吃下了那根巨物，殤不患心疼地抱緊他。

「這麼緊…巫謠，你沒聽話？」

青年抽噎著沒有說話，男人只能苦笑著親吻，權作撫慰。

「會騎馬嗎？試著…動動看。」

「啊、殤，不患……」他打著顫落到男人張開的懷抱裡。

他以為剛才算是一回合，這時候望著床頂，才知道夜晚才剛剛開始。

就如同領著一隊潛伏的行伍，驟然來到陌生的國度，領頭的將軍極精明又極小心地探索，緩緩地、不疾不徐地探索。偶爾，待時機成熟，方捉准了精準出擊。

「啊、啊……」他已經顧不得埋怨男人的失信，只因他自己也完全地打開，全心歡迎將軍的入侵，身體的快樂讓他忘記了羞恥，低啞又有魔力的聲音哭著呻吟、發出像乞求一般的氣音。

他知道被將軍攻下的城池將無所畏懼，將軍的溫柔，即便是在東征西討時也無所遁形。但他想，被攻下的城池總不能有這般悅樂。

歡愛中的青年坦率得可愛，他既然這樣想著，便是哭著，也這樣地說了出來：「不患，好棒……」

男人將他緊緊收攏在懷抱之中，一次次插入他柔軟的身體，親吻他的額角，「是的，巫謠，你好棒……」他加緊馳騁，將青年牢牢釘在自己的肉刃之上。

將軍征戰沙場，踏遍眾多國土，大多時候，均是過客。然而此時，他卻不知為何悉心關照起青年眉梢眼角的每一個細微動作。

於是他得到了在戳刺到某一點時，青年毫無預兆的一次緊縮和痙攣。

「啊啊……」極致的歡愉逼出了青年不加掩飾的聲音。

然而這時，將軍卻停了下來。惹得青年不知所措，哭泣著依靠上來，他覺得自己快要被逼瘋了，他的眼角潮紅，腰肢顫抖，卻有人能夠抗拒這樣的顏色。

「想要什麼…？」將軍溫柔地哄著，那是惡魔的低語。「想要，就說出來。」

將軍熟知兵法，懂得欲擒故縱的遊戲。

「要你………」

「好。」深深地戳刺，男人重新吻上了青年已經紅腫的雙唇。

「跟我走吧，巫謠。」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 琁：在《玉篇》指的是「玉色」。


End file.
